1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in assessing and treating arthritis. For example, this document provides methods and materials for identifying arthritis patients as well as methods and materials for treating arthritis patients.
2. Background Information
Rheumatoid arthritis (RA) is an autoimmune disease that is characterized by inflammation of the synovial joints leading to joint destruction and deformities. Despite advances to understand the pathogenesis of RA, its etiology remains unknown. An infectious etiology of RA has been proposed for decades, although conclusive evidence between infections and onset of RA is absent.